


Archangels

by Almarisa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almarisa/pseuds/Almarisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter vanished during the Third Task. Two years later he reappears as a Death Eater. However, things are not as they seem, for Voldemort has plans that will test not only Harry's friends and family but also the loyalty of the strange Gabriel who wants only the best for his brother. Will they be able to win, or will they fall to Voldemort and his Archangels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel andLucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights are owned by J.K Rowling.

** Chapter One- Gabriel and Lucifer **

_August 3 rd 1997_

_Riddle Manor_

Voldemort watched as the Death Eaters vanished, many going to rooms within his manor, many more going out into the night to cause mayhem and chaos in his name. When they were all gone he stood and stretched. No matter how powerful he was, no matter how regal or how much he denied his emotions, sitting on a black stone throne that made him sit straight up always made his back ache. It would be close to suicide to show any weaknesses in front of his men, they would get the idea he was weakening in his age and one might get the idea to over throw him. He sighed, his mind weary of the endless meetings and the endless failures. Too many times his people were defeated and driven back because they were too weak either mentally or magically. He was going to lose this war if he couldn’t make his men better.

With another glance at his throne, a small smile came to his face. Hissing the password, he watched the black stone shudder and began to slide to the right, revealing a staircase that vanished into the gloom. Satisfied he walked down the steps, not bothering with a light even when his own black throne covered up the entrance and the stair case plunged into darkness. Further and further he descended until soft silver light began to emerge, the stairs ending just in the arch way. Voldemort looked out into the room beyond the arch and sighed. Down here he could relax and forget about been a dark lord and the issues of the world above.

The room was silent as the night it was painted to look like. The trees that decorated the walls moved slightly in a wind that did not exist. The animals moving through the dark brown trunks were like ghosts, all watching the centre of the room that they were charged to protect. It looked like a clearing bathed in the brightest of moon light, a crystal clear pool and stream throwing fragments of light that danced gently as the water moved and ripped. From the archway a path of white stones led to a small stone bridge and continued until they encircled a throne.

The throne was stunning to behold. It was made out of silver, the back like angel wings spread partially open as if it was preparing to take to the night sky. Each of the feathers were engraved to such a detail that they looked real, only by looking at the tips was it obvious that they were not. Hanging on fine silver thread from each tip were the bluest sapphires, each one shaped like a tear drop. 

Sat in the throne, looking as if the wings were a part of him, was Harry. Upon seeing him, Voldemort smiled softly. Harry was truly beautiful sat upon his throne, his back hair rippling down and across his left shoulder, a circlet of silver thread on his brow. His skin was pale as if bleached by the moon light that was always constant, making him shine out against the darkness of the forest that surrounded him. Voldemort began to walk towards him, happy that the boy was still there, not caring that he could not escape without somehow moving the black throne above.

As he neared, Voldemort took note of the smaller details of Harry’s face. His eyes were dulled green like always that looked ahead unseeing and uncaring, all sanity lost within a haze. A thin black band encircled his throat, a chain of silver connecting it to the wings, keeping him there. He wore robes of white, his hands and legs lost within the light fabric. Standing next to him, Voldemort crouched slightly and picked him up, uncurling Harry's legs from where they had been hidden. He swiftly sat down and settled the silent child on his lap. His head resting on his shoulder and Voldemort relaxed at the familiar weight, the soft dark blue velvet letting him sink into the seat. A pale hand came up and rested on Voldemorts chest, a small sign that there was some life left in the child who was so still.

Voldemort began to stroke his hair, mindful of the silver threads that hung from Harry’s circlet.

“My sweet little Lucifer, tell me what goes on in the world beyond,” he whispered to Harry. Harry blinked slightly.

“Your Gabriel has been taking into the Ministry wards, master. He sits, waiting in the dark for a trial not of his name. He will reveal all secrets that you have carefully kept for three years. Dumbledore rests in his chambers, his pain of what is to come sinking into the magic of Hogwarts. Magic herself awaits a change, a chance. Fate no longer pulls the stings of this game, for the pieces have moved.” Harry spoke softly, his eyes never changing from the dull green, his voice without emotion.

“Little Lucifer, tell me what the Minister is doing,” Voldemort commanded.

“The Minister Fudge gloats on his glass throne. Your servant Lucius listens with muted ears, for he knows that the man will fall, his power shattered. Fudge has failed his people and soon they shall know.”

“Tell me the secrets of the Order.”

Harry’s eyes flashed golden, magic hummed around him as he watched a meeting of the Order.

“They are worried, my master. They fear Dumbledores’ judgement of Gabriel, which is why they meet without their Lord. Many are calling for death, the one with hair redder then blood screams for the murder of your puppet.” Harry said. “He vows to kill the traitor himself. Magic ignores his oath, for she knows the truth. The Grim is silent. He understands what can happen to the mind and he fears what he will learn. There is no change in the Prison of Sorrow; the ones who have failed are falling to madness as they should.”

Voldemort hummed slightly in his throat, his gaze on the forest that surrounded them. He had not expected Pettigrew to allow his second greatest prize fall into the Ministry along with himself, it was an unfortunate change in his plans but things were progressing as they should. His Lucifer had managed to gain control of all the major buildings and their wards. It was only a matter of time before he could strike.

A mad glint entered his red eyes. Soon he would rule the Wizarding World and his two arch angels were going to make that happen. He looked down at his Lucifer and felt a rush of childish glee. The child had fallen silent again now he had done as commanded; his eyes still golden as he watched the members of the Order argue with each other. At the same time he watched Lucius leave the Ministry and Dumbledore begin to read a book on soul magic.  He did not notice nor really care when the chain that held him to his throne was unclipped from his collar. He also remained unresponsive when he felt his master stand, cradling him in his arms. He was silent and calm, letting his master move him like a doll. He was looking elsewhere.

Voldemort walked with his cargo to the far wall, the trees in the painting parting, revealing another arch way. A large crystal bed lay in the centre of the room, a single white silk pillow at the head of it. Gently he placed Harry down and stood back. The crystal flashed blue for a second before the sides of the bed grew, encasing Harry inside. His fallen angel was safe and his plans were coming along. Voldemort retired to his own rooms very pleased.  

 **~Ω~**  

_August 4 th 1997_

_Ministry of Magic, Court Room 10_

“Harry James Potter, you stand accused of crimes against the Wizarding World. The most hideous of these are to be citied as such: being a Death Eater, the murder of five members of the Wizengamot, the murder of no less than fifty other witches and wizards and countless muggles, aiding in the destruction of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, trespassing on Ministry property, theft of many known and known alike dark artefacts from the Department of Mysteries.”

The list continued as the room was held in silence. To the Wizarding public, it was staggering how low someone could fall, especially when that someone was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Though, he could not be called a boy any longer, for he had grown into a monster and everyone was left wondering how. Many people had asked the same question, what had Voldemort done to him to leave him something that he would have hated. 

Finally the courts scribe finished reading the list of known crimes. Albus Dumbledore looked down at his one time student and not for the first time wondered just what had happened after the night of the Third Task; when only Cedric Diggorys body had appeared via the cup, with no sign of Harry anywhere. It was the last anyone saw of him before he appeared the year before on a raid on Diagon Alley.

Harry himself sat calmly in the chains that held him down, ignoring his list of crimes and gazed at the wall just to his left. He showed no terror at the Dementors that hovered just behind him, his intolerance of them long gone. When the scribe had finished he looked up at Dumbledore, calmly waiting out his punishment.

“For the crimes listed against the Wizarding World, how do you plea?” Dumbledore asked, his voice ringing out across the silent room.

Harry smiled up at him, “Not guilty.”

Murmurs echoed around the room, echoing of the stone cold walls like a nest of angry snakes. The thought ideally past him by as he watched Dumbledore try to regain control of the audience. When he did he looked back down at Harry.

“Guard, give the prisoner three drops of Veritaserum, let us have the truth of this matter.” Dumbledore ordered, wishing that Harry had not done this to the Wizarding World as most of the public did not know of the crimes that Harry was suspected of doing.

Uncaring about the mental anguish that he was putting his one-time mentor in, Harry stuck out his tongue, resisting the urge to laugh as the shocked faces that were around the room. Only an innocent man would willingly take the truth potion, either that or someone who did not care if the truth was found out.

The potion worked almost instantly. A glazed look overcame his bright green eyes and his smile relaxed into a neutral expression. Taking a deep breath to boost his waning courage, Dumbledore began the questioning.

 “Are you Harry James Potter?” he asked, thinking that it would be best to try the potion to see if it had full effect, not that it matter as it had already been tested.

He did not expect that answer in which he received.

Harry looked up at him; his wide eyes glazed with potion and truth and said one word that would shake the belief of everyone in the room.

“No.”

The room was deathly still, not even the reporter’s quills were moving, everyone staring at the boy in his chains. Dumbledore was whiter than a ghost, his eyes wide in shock. The potion was working; it had been tested before the trial had begun. It mattered not for what he had heard could not have been the truth, for if it was then who was sat before them. Suddenly Dumbledore felt angry, a deep rage against everyone on the dark side, one he had not felt since the first rise of Voldemort. Was it not enough that the dark had destroyed the only hope that the world had? Now they had to flaunt that fact in everyone’s faces.

“Who are you?” he demanded, his blue eyes filled with the rage he could not contain.

The Harry look-a-like tilted his head to one side as if it could not quite understand the question. It took a few seconds before he answered.

“I am Gabriel, the only working real-flesh golem of Harry James Potter.”


	2. Set in Motion

** Chapter Two- Set in Motion **

_August 4 th 1997_

_Interrogation room 4, Ministry of Magic_

Dumbledore hated it when he did not understand something and this golem was something that he could not begin to comprehend. It was too human, too perfect to just be a golem, there was something more that it was. It was also the answer to most of his more pressing issues. He had questions that needed answers and he knew that the golem could answer all, if not most of them.

It hadn’t moved since it had been put in there nearly an hour ago by Aurors, it just sat with its eyes closed as if it was dozing. If Dumbledore hadn’t been able to see the threads of magic that surrounded it, he would have believed the show it was putting on. However, he could see the magic and he understood to a point. It was communicating with someone. But it wasn’t seeking them out. No the magical threads were coming from the Ministry wards and there in lay the mystery. After a while longer, it opened its eyes and they flashed gold for a second. Whatever it had been told, whoever it was specking to, it had heard a command and it would obey. Dumbledore doubted that the interrogators would learn anything from it now but it was worth a try.

The golem moved slightly, its eyes resting on the one way wall and a small smirk appeared on its face. Dumbledore’s eyes went wide in shock. It knew that he was there. He turned his mind to the creation of something so powerful. It must have taken years to perfect the technique, Voldemort must have been studying the idea when he had been nothing more than a disembodied spirit. The golem was a remarkable show of magic; one Dumbledore knew Voldemort would have taken pride in creating. It looked, acted and even thought like Harry, it must have studied him in length to get such a perfect replica. For all his amazement at its abilities, Dumbledore couldn’t help but wonder just how Voldemort had managed to create it?

The door behind him opened and he felt more the saw Sirius walk towards him. With the capture of Pettigrew, he had been cleared of all charges and had gone back to his duty for the Aurors, promising to find and rescue Harry at all costs. He had refused to see the golem before the trail and Dumbledore knew that the man felt nothing but relief at the fact they had been played by Voldemort for it meant that there was a chance still that Harry was still alive and more importantly, still himself.  

Dumbledore shifted slightly, making room for Sirius to stand next to him.

“Has he said anything?” Sirius questioned him softly.

Dumbledore shook his head. “No and I don’t expect it to until we have more Veritaserum in its system. I for one want to know how it was created.”

“Mud and magic as always with a bit of parchment somewhere to make it function,” Sirius answered him, his dark eyes fixed on the golem. It looked confused, as if it could not understand what it was seeing.

“No, not this one,” Dumbledore answered. “It looks human, acts human, has human functions, organs, thoughts, belief. If it had not been for its confession that it was a golem we would have never known and we would have condemned it.”

“How is that possible?” Sirius looked at his mentor, worry etched into his forehead.

“I do not know,” he answered. “But I mean to find out.”

With that the elder wizard left the room, determined to get the answers he needed.

Sirius watched him leave, before turning back to fact the golem. He yelped and jumped back in fright. It had moved in the time he had been facing the other way and now stood directly in front of him. It was unnerving to see his godsons face on the golem, his bright green eyes lit by an intelligent and powerful spark. A smirk stretched across its face, one that was more at home on Snape’s face then Harry’s. Looking at it closer, Sirius saw that all that made Harry special was not there on the golem. No matter how powerful or how good a mimic it was, it could not imitate his godsons’ heart. Sirius closed his eyes and looked away, ashamed of how he had nearly betrayed Harry’s memory by not believing in him. 

**~Ω~**

Gabriel sat on the chair with his eyes closed; his magic searching the wards that surrounded the room, looking for the one presence he knew had always been there. It was with some relief that he found it after nearly an hour of careful searching. Large and showy loops of magic separated themselves from the wards and the presence of a mind vastly larger and more powerful than his own invaded his conscious.

“Hello Lucifer,” he whispered in his mind. He felt his brothers mind concentrate on him and he wondered just what else his brother was watching.

“Gabriel, you have watchers,” Lucifer told him. “Dumbledore has watched you since you were put in this room.”

Gabriel felt panic for a moment. He hadn’t realised that he was been watched. If Dumbledore had seen his own magic sinking into the wards then he could have betrayed Lucifer to them.

A small laugh echoed in his mind. “Worry not. I will not be found out. Our master wishes me to remain connected to the wards and I will do so.”

“Master knows I am here then,” Gabriel sighed. He had hoped his master would come and rescue him from the Ministry. He did not want to become an experiment down in the Department of Mysteries. They were inhuman to things that they classed as non-human.

He felt Lucifers’ mind shifting and he waited for his brother’s attention to return to him.

“Our Master has a new mission for you Gabriel. Dumbledore is fascinated by you, he sees you as a way to find his lost saviour.  He is determined to discover all you know and how you were made. You must allow him to take you to Hogwarts. Once there you will slowly work up the trust of Dumbledore, no matter how long it takes. Do whatever is necessary to ensure Dumbledore trusts you.” Lucifer commanded and Gabriel felt his magic shift and turn analysing the order. It would not be accepted without the correct parsel phrase, which made him immune to the orders of others.

“What of the other angels Lucifer? Where are they?” Gabriel asked, knowing he was taking a risk if he was going to betray his master. He knew that Voldemort only really counted himself and Lucifer as Archangels at the moment, the others had yet to gain full control of the magic that they had. Lucifer had many gifts and the magic made you prove yourself before it accepted giving an angel the gift in mimic of Lucifer. Only two others had come close to been accepted as Archangels their gifts were almost completely merged within their magic core.

 

“The other six are safe. Michael has yet to return from his assassination mission, though he has been successful. He is gathering information in Russia, new magic that will please the master. Raphael is still healing the loyal, though he is getting closer to fixing the mind of Bellatrix. The others sleep, for they are not yet needed and their gifts have yet to merge with them. Our master believes it is because the three of you are the most powerful, your magic worked quicker.” Lucifer answered, his mind slowly moving away from his.

Gabriel held on tighter, wanting the comfort the other mind brought.

 ** _“Be strong in the Lord and in his mighty power”_** Lucifer whispered to him in parseltongue. He felt the activation key lock onto the commands he had been given earlier, the magic in him already changing his mindscape to match the one he needed. His eyes opened, flashing gold to show that the orders had been accepted.

“Good luck Gabriel. Do not fail our master,” Lucifers’ mind vanished, leaving only a sense of emptiness behind.

Taking a deep breath, he looked over at the wall Lucifer had pointed out to him. Shifting the magic within his eyes, the enchantment fell apart and he saw clear as day Dumbledore watching him with greed in his eyes.

Gabriel felt disgusted, ‘he wants me as an experiment as well, only he will manipulate me into willingly giving myself to him. Let’s make him worry about just what I can do.’

Outwardly he smirked, enjoying watching Dumbledore’s eyes widen in shock. He watched as Dumbledore was joined by Sirius Black, Lucifer’s godfather. He was unsure of what to make of Black. He had a dark magic core and yet he was light. Gabriel felt like smirking again when he saw that he had riled Dumbledore up, making him leave the observation room. Quickly, he stood in front of the wall and waited. Watching Black get a fright was worth been studied like an animal in a zoo, especially when he saw the shame on the other man’s face. Been at Hogwarts was going to be fun after all.

 **~Ω~**  

Dumbledore sat in front of the golem. They had been interrogating it for hours and still had gotten nothing from it about Harry. He felt more then saw Sirius’s temper begin to fray around the edges. Its eyes were glazed still and it was still specking the truth, but whatever orders it had received meant it wasn’t specking now.

“Where is Harry?” Sirius demanded, his temper now completely gone.

“Who?”

Sirius nearly screamed in frustration. Dumbledore put a hand on his arm.

“The person you are impersonating. His name is Harry.” Dumbledore told it, hoping it would understand. Evidently it did.

“Oh, you mean Lucifer. Why didn’t you say it was Lucifer that you wanted to know about?” Gabriel said, feeling a little smug at how well he managed to annoy the other wizards. Of course he knew who they meant; he had admitted it only a few hours before after all. Apparently they had yet to realize he was immune to the Veritaserum this time.

Dumbledore felt confused and he hated it, “Who is Lucifer?”

“He is my brother. Lucifer is the most precious of us and the most useful. My Master holds him in higher regard then he does his most loyal Death Eaters. It is his face that I currently have on, though I would like to return to my own.”

“If you are a golem of Harry how can you have a different face?” Dumbledore asked.

Gabriel smiled sweetly, “magic.”

Dumbledore sat back and sighed. Gabriel felt like pouting, he had just figured it out then. There went his entertainment.

“Why are you suddenly immune to Veritaserum? How are you suddenly immune to it?” Dumbledore asked.

“Magic is a wonderful thing. When I play Harry James I have to be weak to Veritaserum. As myself I am immune to the truth serum. It is the magic my master gifted to me.” Gabriel answered.

“Why tell us anything about your master then?” Sirius asked.

“I have grown rather dissatisfied with my lot. While I may be a golem, I am close enough to being human that I am able to have my own thoughts beyond my masters’ command. It was I that made the Rat stumble into a room full of Unspeakables. I knew I could be free of my master if we were captured.” Gabriel said with a soft, almost bitter smile on his face.

Dumbledore almost felt like weeping in joy. Finally something that he could use against Voldemort, something that knew so much of his enemy’s plans that he did not have to send in Snape to find out the information. He could use this boon to win the war.

Dumbledore sat forward, his eyes locked with the golems. “Will you be willing to share all you know to gain your freedom from your master?” He asked softly.

 Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the old man, “I don’t know you or trust you. Why should I share all I know? No, I will not share until I know you won’t chain me down and experiment on me.”

“Can you tell us who Harry is at least?” Sirius asked, is tone almost begging.

Gabriel looked at him almost in sorrow. He knew what he told the man would be considered a bad thing, and it gave away just what Lucifer was. He could not do that just yet. He had to tell a half truth.

“Lucifer is my masters most precious. He is well protected. The Death Eaters don’t even know where he is. He is alive and well.” Gabriel said softly before closing his eyes and refusing to say any more. He wanted to be free of this little box room and the burning eyes of the Unspeakables.

Dumbledore saw that they would not get any more from the golem and he stood up. He knew that there were a group of Unspeakables just itching to experiment with the golem and he wished he had power to stop it from happening. Sirius also saw that there was nothing more to be done and made to follow. Just as they reached the door, Gabriel spoke again.

“Just to inform the Unspeakables practically drooling in the observation room, if I go into the Department of Mysteries unwillingly, stunned or not I will atomise, leaving nothing behind for you to experiment on. If you try your experiments in this room the same thing will happen. As long as I am unwilling I will self-destruct.” His eyes opened and glared at the wall that hid the other room. “Food for thought.”

Dumbledore could almost hear the shouts of outrage and smiled slightly as he left the room. By denying the Unspeakables the golem had left a small window of opportunity that he was willing to exploit to gain custardy of it. If he could get it into Hogwarts then he could begin the task of making it trust him. His plan weren't in ruin yet.

**~Ω~**

Voldemort smirked as he sat next the crystal clear pool, Lucifer held close in his arms, a small hand dipped into the water. It had been amusing to watch Dumbledore question Gabriel for hours before he had realized the truth. Watching the old man get more and more annoyed while trying so hard to hide it was pure entertainment. Gabriel had played his part well, even going so far as to tell the Unspeakables they couldn’t touch him. Of course what he said was true, he would atomise if the Unspeakables did anything to him, but still to see the pure rage as they were denied their new toy, it was beautiful.

Slowly the imaged faded away as Dumbledore left and Voldemort lent back. Lucifer pulled his hand from the water and curled up, his head on his masters’ lap.

“The pieces are all falling into place my sweet little Lucifer. Gabriel will slowly win the trust of all the light fools and then we will attack.” Voldemort ran his hand over his little ones hair. “With your magic and mine working together we will destroy any who stand in our way.”

Satisfied, he picked up the teen and chained him once again to his throne. No matter how tamed and out of reality the teen was Voldemort was not going to take the risk of letting him free. Lucifer was still his prisoner, still his prize. The deep hatred that had burned for over a decade as a spirit had not left, but it was tempered by the need to protect him as well. He was the key to his plans and no one was going to take the teen from him. 


	3. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it rightly belongs to J.K Rowling.

** Chapter Three- Hogwarts **

_August 10 th 1997_

_Hogwarts_

Gabriel knew from the moment he crossed into Hogwarts ground that the castle had a sentience all of its own and it was not happy. It knew what was happening, it knew just who was within its wards and it feared its future. He felt like he was been watched by a force that knew he was there to do harm but there was also a feeling of longing that lingered just outside of Gabriel’s conscious. The feeling intensified the closer to the castle he got, though by then he could tell exactly what had upset the castle. He still looked like Harry Potter and she missed the child that had been stolen from within her very walls. He could tell that she would not be happy until Harry was back under her wards, safe and not just his mind invading her magic.

When he passed the Great Hall he saw some of the teachers, mainly ones that were in the order and he knew that they were in Hogwarts just because he was, that they were there to protect everyone from him. Gabriel smirked at Snape who was just coming up from the dungeons. The look on his face was been priceless, something that Lucifer, who had no idea why he hated the man, had saved into a special magical folder within his mind. He had been collecting evidence for years and as soon as Snape stopped been useful; Lucifer was going to show their master just how naughty his little spy had been. Some of Lucifers hate had passed onto his brother, who felt nothing but distain at seeing the potion master. The man was lower on the food chain then Pettigrew and no one liked the rat. Gabriel knew that Snape had been left out most of the major discussions and plans, which showed as the orders success at stopping the raids had fallen. It had started happening just after Lucifer was kept in the forest clearing and the master had started planning raids on the information Lucifer gathered. Not even Bellatrix was trusted any longer, been to mad from the Dementors to be useful any longer.

Black pushed him in the middle of his back, stopping his thinking. Sneering at the man, Gabriel started walking again. Slowly they made their way up to the headmaster’s office, the paintings watching them in silence as they did. Soon they got to the gargoyle.

“Custard Creams” Sirius told the guardian gargoyle. With the sound of stones rubbing against one another, the stairs circled up, only stopping when they made a deep thudding sound. Gabriel looked at Black and wondered if he could get away. As if knowing what he was thinking, Black grabbed his upper arm and forced him to start walking up the stairs. He knocked when they reached an ornate door that had the four founders animals caved into the dark wood, each one done to such a high detail that Gabriel thought they would come alive if they wanted to. At the call of enter, Black opened the door and pushed Gabriel forwards through it. 

Dumbledore was smiling at Gabriel as he walked into the headmaster’s office, his writs bound behind his back. Black pushed him down into the seat and stood by the now closed door, effectively trapping him in the room.

‘This is going to be fun I just know it,’ Gabriel thought to himself as he was inspected by Dumbledore as if he was a prize that the old man had won. In a sense he was, as the Headmaster had to fight against Unspeakable who wanted Gabriel as an experiment, despite the fact that he was rigged to explode when taken by Unspeakable.

 Gabriel sat straight, his head held high. The old headmasters on the walls did not even bother pretending to be asleep, each one looking down at the golem with interest and confusion. Gabriel looked around the room quickly, taking in the bookcases over flowing with books on magic and government; there was also some muggle books that made Gabriel confused having never known that some wizards read muggle books. On one shelf there was the Sorting Hat, which also looked down at the golem with interest, sometimes glancing at the silver machines and trinkets that Dumbledore had between the books. Many weren’t working, which meant that either the person they were keyed to was no longer alive or they had changed in such a manor the magic in them no longer recognized the person. Gabriel was willing to bet anything that the trinkets had been keyed to Lucifer.

Gabriel tugged slightly on his bindings and felt like smirking. They had not put magic restraints on him. The fools did not realize just how powerful he was. For some reason it really annoyed him though it was probably a good thing that they did underestimate him. It meant he would have a bit more freedom. He felt Lucifer brush against his mind, not entering but reminding him he wasn’t alone. That gave him the confidence to look the old man in the eyes, not worried about his mind been read. Lucifer would keep him safe.

Dumbledore took one look at the golem and realized he would not get the answers he wanted from it any time soon. With that in mind he slipped into the golem’s mind, his confidence assuring him he would find everything he needed. When he came upon a white wall he was shocked, having not expected a golem to have mastered the art of Occlumency. Carefully he moved around the wall, looking for an opening. There was none.

Suddenly a door appeared and he jumped back in shock. When nothing bad happened, he moved closer to it, looking for any traps that could have been hidden. Though the golem knew he was in its mind, he would not have put it past Voldemort to have added traps within his creations mindscape, to protect the secrets it might have known. When he saw no obvious signs of a trap, Dumbledore was even more confused. Was he been invited inside? With the utmost care, he opened the door and walked through it. When he saw what was inside he recoiled, a hiss escaping from between his teeth.

Sat in the middle of the room, in a large red arm chair, was Harry.

Only it wasn’t Harry either. His eyes were dead and he still looked fourteen years old. He was dressed in pure white, which made his hair seem like the darkest void that fell down his back in soft waves. From his shoulders black wings spread out, waiting to take flight the tips the brightest blue. He looked like an angel. His eyes never left Dumbledore, as if he was something he wanted to figure out and couldn’t. The silence grew between them when finally Harry spoke.

“The Gate of Hell tempted you and like Eve, you fell to the temptation. I bid thee welcome, though you may wish you never passed the threshold.” Harry spoke softly, his voice like music almost.

“Harry?” Dumbledore felt as if his world was titling on its axis.

Harry shook his head, his wings brushing against the chair with the movement. “Harry Potter died when he realized that no one was going to rescue him, when the darkness became too much and silence was a comfort. My name is Lucifer, why are you in my brothers mind?”

Dumbledore felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. Harry had been waiting for them to save him, but because no one ever came, he gave in. He had lost the boy and Voldemort had him within his grips. He had to change that.

“Harry, my boy. Tell me where you are and we will free you.”

Harry’s eyes flashed gold before two angels that he had not noticed broke away from the wall and attacked him, each one gripping his forearm, two swords resting underneath his chin. He looked helplessly at the boy.

“Harry Potter is dead. Do you wish me to prove it?” Lucifer asked sweetly.

Dumbledore watched horrified as image after image passed along the walls, each one showing just how Harry had been broken. The last one would haunt him forever though. Harry was sat on a thin bed, crying shamelessly into his knees. Finally he stopped; the only thing remaining was a dead look in his eyes.

Dumbledore looked at Lucifer, a tear running down his face. Lucifer smiled.

“There are no answers for you to steal here Albus Dumbledore. I only invited you in to give a warming. Treat my brother with respect and maybe he will respect you in turn. Treat him with violence and I will bring the school down around your ears. Do we have an understanding?”

Dumbledore nodded and Lucifer grinned again.

“Good. Now, GET OUT!”

Dumbledore flew backwards, fearing the way that magic had shouted at him as well as Harry. He landed back in his own mind, feeling dizzy and woozy. Something warm and wet slid down his throat and he raised a hand to it. His figures came back bloody. The swords at his throat had nicked him and he was bleeding in real life. The power behind such an act astounded him.

Gabriel smirked. “He must have been feeling nice today. I have known him render people limb from limb for less.”

“Who he is?” Dumbledore asked his voice shaky.

Gabriel looked smug, “he is my brother Lucifer.”

“What is he?”

Gabriel laughed at the panic in Dumbledore’s voice. “He is my brother Lucifer,” he repeated, still laughing slightly at the put out look Dumbledore had on his face. “You will not get any more from me Dumbledore. I do not trust you and you most defiantly do not trust me.”

Dumbledore’s eyes lost their bright spark that made them twinkle. Nothing was going as he planned it. He had to make the Golem trust him, that would be easy enough, but could he learn to trust the teen golem as well.

He sighed, “Very well. You are been confined within the school, the wards will not allow you to leave them unless you have Mr Black with you.”

Gabriel fought to keep the laughter that was bubbling in him down. The wards were set to keep him in? That was a laugh. Lucifer must have had a hand in it somewhere; there was no way that something that was harmful was going to stay within the wards.

“That is fine. Though there is something I must bring up again. I am not comfortable expanding the amount of magic I am in keeping up this body image. I would like to return to my own form before I lose too much magic.” Gabriel said as the binds on his wrists were removed.

“Of course, dear boy. We cannot have you falling ill now can we?” Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Gabriel snorted, “Yes, Merlin forbid I stop functioning before you get your answers.” He reached into his core and searched for the thread of magic that held his appearance. As he suspected, most of his core had gone to keeping his appearance. With great relief he stopped the magic flow and he felt the change happening like a wave across his skin. He needed no mirror to know he had returned to normal, the feeling of his hair flowing down his back told him enough. He heard a gasp of shock and he knew that was from Dumbledore. Voldemort had made Gabriel in then likeness of Lucifer and that meant in age as well. Lucifer was forever frozen at fifteen, though he looked fourteen, and so was Gabriel. Though they were almost identical, there were some big differences between Lucifer and Gabriel, the biggest been eye colour. Gabriel’s eyes were ice blue and they sat brightly over high cheek bones and straight nose.

“You were made after he gave in weren’t you?” Dumbledore questioned softly.

Gabriel titled his head, “I must have been for Lucifer has always looked like this.”

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed. He wondered just what had happened to change Harry’s appearance. He should have looked older, he should have been older. Instead he was frozen as a child. Dumbledore had a few theories as to how it happened, but with the intelligence that Voldemort was displaying there was an infinite number of possibilities. He would just have to get Lucifer to trust him as well as the golem, for the Greater Good.

“Very well,” Dumbledore sat back against his chair. “Mr Black, please show our guest where his room will be.”

“Headmaster” Sirius opened the door and waited. Gabriel stood up and began to walk out. Before he left, he glanced back at Dumbledore.

“I don’t know what he showed you, but don’t test Lucifer. He will kill you if you do.”

Sirius closed the door after them, leaving Dumbledore alone. Walking to the window he looked over the grounds of Hogwarts, seeing the place Harry and his friends had liked to sit during summer. The child he had once known was gone it seemed, replaced by something that willingly served Voldemort and yet, seeing him in the golem’s mindscape had been a relief, for it showed that Harry was still alive. As long as he was alive, there was hope that what Voldemort had done to him could be reversed and that he would return to them.

**~Ω~**

Sirius sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and sighed. Around him the Weasleys and Remus Lupin sat, waiting to hear what news he could tell them. He didn’t have it in his heart to tell them, to destroy the hope they had. Ron and Hermione sat opposite him, each one looking at him waiting for him to tell them what was going on.

“Sirius, tell us.” Hermione said softly, her voice steady though her eyes were filling with tears. “We have waited for so long for news, just tell us.”

Sirius sighed again. “The person who the Ministry arrested was not Harry. That much the Prophet printed true.”  He took a long sip of the fire whiskey that was sat in front of him. “It is also true that it was a Golem. What the prophet didn’t report is what happened after the trial and we got it back in the interrogation rooms. For the next few hours the higher ups argued over who would question it and what would happen after.”

Lupin grabbed Sirius hand, giving it a squeeze when he paused in his narrative, encouraging the man to continue. Sirius smiled at him slightly.

“Dumbledore won the argument over questioning rights by the time they were ready to question it. It was the bloody Unspeakables and some other interested parties that fought over who would take it. Naturally the Unspeakable’s won. By this point it had sat in a room for about an hour and a half, Dumbledore watched it nearly the entire time. I don’t know what happened, but Dumbledore saw it do something that made him worry. Something that made him fight tooth and nail to be the interrogator. I was there with him. I have never seen anything like it. The way it held itself was Harry, the way it talked, fidgeted, even down to the spark in his eyes when he was causing trouble. It was like it had studied Harry for a long time before it ventured out.  I asked it where Harry was and all he told me was that he was alive and well, that as Voldemorts’ most precious he was safe from Death Eaters.”

“It knows Harry?” Ron asked feeling confused.

Sirius nodded, “except Voldemort calls him Lucifer. Even if we find him, the Harry we knew is long gone.” He emptied his glass. “I just don’t understand the Golem. It’s like he is playing with us, taunting information above our heads, yet it has expressed a desire to leave Voldemort.”

“I think it is making sure we are trust worthy.” Hermione stated. “You said the Unspeakable’s wanted it and yet the Headmaster has it. How?”

At this Sirius laughed, “To give it some respect, it managed to piss off the entire Department of Mysteries. Not only did it break in three times, but it explodes if it is made to enter the department unwillingly, and that includes stunned or unconscious.  You could hear the screams of outrage for hours.”

Mr Weasley laughed at the image.

“Dumbledore tried to find out answers today, Legilimency been the quickest method apparently. Whatever he found in there shocked him. From the convocation that happened after I would say he found Harry, or at least a mental copy of Harry. It must have been a great shock for him not to get too upset over been outwitted.” Sirius looked down at the table, his head balanced in a hand. “It changed its appearance you know.”

“That’s impossible.” Hermione said. “Golems can’t do that.”

“Golems cannot change their mindscape to fit orders or suddenly become immune to the truth serum. I watched this golem do both. Dumbledore says it’s nearly human. If it wasn’t for its confession that it was a golem we would have condemned it, believing it was Harry. I felt so ashamed when I realized it wasn’t Harry. Ashamed that I didn’t believe in him.”

“We all thought it was Harry. Don’t blame yourself Padfoot.”

“Thanks Moony,” Sirius smiled. “I just hope this goes the way the headmaster wanted, or everything will go wrong.”

“It will work out fine. Dumbledore will find Harry and bring him home, you’ll see.” Lupin said with the utmost conviction. “We cannot give up on him.”

**~Ω~**

The magic pulled at Lucifers mind relentlessly, in many different directions. When he had first been connected to magic in such a way he nearly went mad, but now it was fine and he could view many different places from within the wards without feeling ill over it. His magic core had expanded to such a degree it was amazing he was still alive. Magic wasn’t meant to be held in one place in great quantities for too long. It tended to get rather temperamental and explode out of whatever or whoever was hosting it. He was stuck in a careful balance of letting the magic pass through him without hindering it and controlling wards that were made of nothing but trapped magic. It was a balance that could topple any minute and leave him brain dead.

One of the more persistent tugging on his mind pulled him to Grimmauld Place, where the order were having a small gathering.  Lucifer felt the tiniest amount of humour over how much trouble Gabriel was causing. They were discussing Harry again. Lucifer felt annoyed. Why were they so persistent in finding him when he was safe and well protected and loved? He was happy and that was all that should have mattered to them.

Lucifer wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly who he was and the reason he was stuck in the body of a child and with a mind so connected to magic that he faced insanity more than once a day. He knew, but it wasn’t his life anymore. He had given up, become Voldemorts most valuable because they had left him alone, they had failed to rescue him from another hell on earth. They had left him behind, so he would leave them to suffer.

Voldemort smiled when he felt his little Lucifer turn his back once again on the Light. He knew his manor was impossible to find, but Harry hadn’t been in his manor for the first two months Voldemort had held him prisoner. The Light had caused their Saviour to become what he was now and he was looking forward to rub it into Dumbledores face just before he killed him. Turning his attention to the meeting, he felt Lucifers mind sweep through the wards, making sure everything was working correctly and that there were no spy’s in his ranks. Everything was working perfectly.

 


	4. Michael and Raphael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights are owned by J.K Rowling.

** Chapter Four- Michael and Raphael **

_20 th August 1997_

_Hogwarts_

There was something soothing about been in the middle of a storm. The noise it created was as horrible as it was beautiful. The crashed of lightning as it rendered the air open and stuck the earth. The deep foreboding rumble of the thunder as it mixed with the howling of the wind and the constant heartbeat of the rain as it drummed against the roof. Gabriel looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts and felt alive for the first time since he had been brought to this school pretending to be a prison. The electricity in the air hummed against his skin, the thunder made his heart shudder with excitement. In the distance he heard the faint thudding of a tree falling to the ground deep within the forest, the normally crashing sound dulled until it was barely noticeable.

The astronomy tower was not the smartest place to be in a storm, but Gabriel wanted front row to watch the sky and the earth battle. He thought back to when he had first been made and Lucifer had still been kept in a room near their Master, before Lucifer had started planting his mind within the wards. He had been chained to the wall, unable to leave though the door, but he had been happy.

A storm had hit one night and scared, Gabriel had run to his brothers’ room to find him stood at his balcony, watching the sky as he got soaked by the rain, the silver chain that held him prisoner pulled to its limit. A bolt of lightning had hit the ground near the balcony and Gabriel had gripped Lucifers arm in fright.

“Hush little brother. The sky is just fighting with the earth as opposites tend to do. They shall not harm you here,” Lucifer gripped Gabriel’s hand. “Can you see the power they have over one another? The earth ignores the sky with cold indifference, proud and calm as all Ladies should be and the sky as changeable in his moods as a Lord with too much time on his hands.” A deep rumble echoed in the night. Gabriel looked at his brother as he watched the night.

“Some religions have the sky and the earth as lovers, forever parted for the crime of having children. I always thought the sky was more like the earths child, for without the plants and the trees and the seas we would have no sky only the vast emptiness of the space beyond.” Lucifer looked at Gabriel and softly smiled. “This is nothing but the sky been the child it is, throwing a tantrum over something it was denied.”

A spark of lighting hit the one of the tress close by and they watched it burn. “Though never forget that the sky has the power to kill and though we live on the earth and pretend we have power over her, they will not hesitate if they have.”

“The earth shall punish the sky eventually, even if it takes centuries for it to do so, throwing up ash and lava to clog and chock. Even the sky cannot avoid its punishments.”

Gabriel hung his head. “Master promised he would not tell you.”

“Master forgot he made me take the wards of the manor into my mind last week. I saw what you did Gabriel.” Lucifer sounded like a parent telling off his child.

“Then you know what the rat said. He called you a traitor and light scum. I had to defend you Lucifer.”

“The rat is correct Gabriel. This chain is not for my protection. I fought against the Master for many years. I nearly killed him a few times. I am his prisoner. I am light based in my magic. If given half a chance I would flee the manor and vanish into the muggles world. I am what the rat said.”

“But the master has given you everything.” Gabriel argued.

“No, the master has given me pain, heartache and the truth. I am a convenience Gabriel and a weapon. Fate gave me this destiny and I will follow it until I die. But I am content with the master and I care not what the rat thinks for he is useless and a coward.” Lucifer smiled slightly, “and the next time you hex him, make sure he cannot scream, that way the master will not have to punish you. Understand?”

Gabriel smiled at his brother and nodded.

“Good. To bed with you, you have training with Bellatrix tomorrow remember.” Lucifer pushed him in the doors direction. Gabriel left, feeling happier and safer in the knowledge he was protected.

A gust of wind hit him in his face, making his hair blow back behind him and his thoughts return to the present. A bitter sadness came upon him every time he thought of how lively his brother had been. The wards of the manor had been just the beginning. Hogwarts wards had been next, followed by Grimmauld Place, then the ministry. Department Heads houses had been after that and then the slow adding of Pureblood homes. Gabriel sighed. By the time Grimmauld Place had been added, Lucifer had been unable to hold much convocations and he could not protect himself. Their master had hidden him after that and Gabriel had not seen him since. Yes, talking mind to mind made the loneliness have less of an effect, but it was still there.  

He lent against the stone rails and looked down at the fifty foot drop below. He could not see the ground, only an inky blackness that swallowed everything that fell into it. He wondered what it would be like to fall, to feel the air rush past his face, to feel the freedom, to feel the wait of the world fade and to be at peace, to fall into nothingness and just be.

A light laugh echoed around him, conjured from his mind where Lucifer’s mental project sat and listened to his thoughts. Another memory flashed across his eyes, removing him from his prison for just a moment. A small smile graced his face, his eyelids closing as he remembered. It had been a moonless night and there had been silence though out the manor. Even the master had been sleeping. Lucifer had been awake though, a single candle on the bedside table, a book in hand. The door had creaked as it opened, a soft drawn out sound that would not have been misplaced in a horror film. Gabriel had walked in, acting five instead of the fifteen he had been.

“I had a nightmare.” He said softly, almost as if he had been afraid his brother would laugh at him. Lucifer smiled and put down the book.

“Come now little one and tell me what happened.” Lucifer pulled back the covers and shifted up slightly, the silver chain flashing in the light. Gabriel almost ran into the warmth that had been offered. Lucifer wrapped his arms around him and began to stroke his hair. Overwhelmed, Gabriel cried.

“Hush Gabriel, the night terrors have left.” Lucifer whispered as he rocked them both gently. “What happened?”

“It was the nothingness again, the one that came before my existence. I fell into it and you only laughed and said it was what I deserved for failing. I screamed for you to forgive me but you walked away and left me to the nothingness. It consumed me as you left.”  Gabriel told him, hiccupping as he did. Lucifer rested his head onto of Gabriel’s and hugged him tighter.  

“The nothingness will come back one day Gabriel but you do not have to fear it. It is the bridge between here and a place where there is no sadness, no sorrow and no pain. A place where souls are free from the burdens of Life,” Lucifer told him.

“A bridge?” Gabriel questioned.

“Yes a vast bridge that souls cross over to reach eternal happiness and peace. One day you will cross it and you won’t be afraid for you now know what is awaiting you once you cross it.”

Gabriel nodded in understanding and looked up at Lucifer. “Can I sleep here anyway? Just in case the nightmares lie again? Please Lucifer”

Lucifer smiled, “Go on then, but if you start hogging the cover I will push you out.”

“Deal,” Gabriel snuggled down into the pillows and was fell asleep quickly, no longer afraid as he knew his brother would protect him.

As the memory faded Hogwarts came back into view and Gabriel sighed. “Nothingness is a bridge to a better place? Well I hope boredom is as well otherwise I am going to be inviting many people to make the crossing before I do brother dear.”

Lucifer’s soft laughter echoed in his mind once again, full of joy and life so unlike his body.

“I am watched like a hawk watches a passing snake, feared and hated yet respected. I cannot do this Lucifer.” He whispered in his mind.

“But you are little brother. Slowly but surely you are gaining their trust. Wait it a little longer and you shall have their trust fully. Then you will strike down our enemies. Hunt them with patience and calm and when the time is right strike without mercy.”

“But Lucifer, these were your friends, your allies. Why would you plan their downfall?”

“A weapon is effective no matter the hand that holds it. Rarely is it used in the hand of the one who made it.” Lucifer told him. “I was made by muggles, quenched and tempered by the light, finished in blood and wielded by the dark. A perfect weapon made for one thing, destroying all I am aimed at.”

 “But how does that make it the fault of all who you once loved?” Gabriel asked confused.

“Dumbledore left me with the muggles, he started the process. He gave me tests to make me perfect, he left me to be tortured at the hands of the master. He shall weep once he realises another wields me.” Lucifer said his anger at the headmaster barely noticeable but there. Gabriel felt how hurt his brother felt, the pain sharp in his chest. “The ones who said they would always be with me left me because they listened to him. If the hadn’t, they would have rescued me. The Light betrayed me so I will claim back revenge, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a betrayal for a betrayal.”

“Just as long as you don’t regret this once this has finished,” Gabriel muttered.

“It does not matter what I regret,” Lucifer told him softly. “Regret changes nothing.”

“Good night Lucifer.” Gabriel muttered as he walked down to his room, his shadow following him with a calculating look.

 

_21 st August 1997_

_Riddle Manor, Throne Room_

The room was silent, as it often was when Voldemort was sat in his throne, watching over his followers with a smug feeling hidden deep within him. A man was knelt at his feet, his head bowed in respect. Shocking white hair tumbled past his face, the cut uneven and spiky.

Voldemort smiled down at him and waved his hand, “rise Michael and report.” His voice was barely above a whisper but the entire room heard him and the Death Eaters shifted in unease. Michael was the Lords assassin and was very good at what he did. Even Bellatrix could not match him when he entered a blood craze.

Michael stood gracefully, his shocking blood red eyes meeting his masters.

“The rival group is dead my Lord, as is the pretender who dared to call himself Dark Lord. Lucifer has my final report with full detail as well as the pretender’s wand. He is examining it for any spells he may have created and passwords to hidden locations that I may have missed.”

“You have done well my little Assassin. Now tell me, what of your side mission. Did you locate it?”

“Yes my Lord I did find it. However, from the evidence and magical signs that I found in the place, I calculated that it was destroyed over one hundred years ago, when they began to be hunted and went into hiding. I have the pieces, though by now I expect Lucifer to have taken them and is already analysing. I am sorry, my Lord, that I failed you.”

“Very well, you may go and see Raphael. He shall make sure the wounds you no doubt have are healed. You have an hour before we leave for tonight’s raid. You do not want to miss it do you Michael.” Voldemort waved his hand in the direction of the exit.

Michael bowed low, his back perfectly straight, “yes my Lord. I shall be ready to serve you.” With that he turned and left, the Death Eaters parting for him, making sure not to touch him or be noticed by him.

The great doors slammed shut behind him and Michael sighed in relief. He had half expected his master to crucio him for failing. He had been excused the punishment and he was allowed to go on a raid tonight, luck was with him this time it seemed. He rubbed his shoulder as he neared the Medic Wing. He had been shot by muggle police men after he had killed his targets. They had taken exception to him murdering a house full of people apparently. With practiced ease, he pushed the door open with his other shoulder and swung inside.

Raphael took one look at him and sighed.

“Muggle or magical?” He asked pulling his shoulder length black hair into a pony tail.

Michael jumped on the table and pulled off his shirt, “muggle, they took exception to me”

Raphael’s black eyes narrowed onto the wound and his freed his wand from its holster.

“They always do. You have a file just for yourself you know, known across the world as an assassin who is impossible to find.” Raphael mover closer and began to check the wound. “Through and through, clean shot, no shrapnel, nothing still in the wound.” The light sand coloured wand tip glowed a deep red colour. “It has already started healing, which given your healing abilities is not shocking. What is shocking is the rate in which it is healing. What magical item did you bring back from Russia Michael?”

“A Seraphim jewel.” Michael answered.

Raphael hissed through his teeth, “Has Lucifer gotten hold of it?” He asked

Michael nodded and Raphael cursed. “But it is shattered. Destroyed over a hundred years ago when the creatures went into hiding.”

“What is Lucifer?”

“A sociopath with over a dozen high powered wards all throwing information into his mind every second of everyday and who we also have no real proof that even he exists or is in the building at this very moment and is apparently always watching us,” Michael answered with a smile.

Raphael looked at him unamused.

Michael held his hands up, “ok, ok, fine. He is meant to be Seraphim but again we have no proof.”

“No Michael you have no proof. I have four screens full of his information. Heart, lungs, brain function, you name it, I will be watching it.” Raphael told him.

“Ok, so he exists. But why would Lucifer having the stone be a problem?” Michael asked.

Raphael looked at him with a blank expression. “When Master and Lucifer made you they forgot the brains didn’t they?”

Michael sneered at him, “funny.”

Raphael removed his wand from Michaels shoulder. “There, you are healed.”

“Thanks. But tell me why would it be an issue if Lucifer got something that may be his own blood right?”

“Gabriel has gone Michael. The Death Eaters are saying he turned traitor and yet there has been no spike in anger from Lucifer or the Master. Lucifer hasn’t told us two to go into our crystals as he would have if he had activated the death sequence.” He began to check the rest of Michael, tutting under his breath as he found a broken rib and a fracture in his arm.

“So he is undercover then. Hogwarts likely as Master and Lucifer both have people they need to repay there.” Suddenly Michael grinned as Raphael smirked. “That means we have nearly won doesn’t it.”

“Indeed. Like I said, Lucifer hasn’t spiked in anger emotionally, but magically he has spiked fourteen separate times since Gabriel was captured. He has been absorbing more ward connections. He is building power so he can fight the last big one he has to claim.”

Michael smiled, “Diagon Alley.”

“And Gringotts,” Raphael added putting down his wand. “Go on, you’re fixed. The raid is going to start soon and promises to be destructive enough to keep you happy.”

Michael put back on his shirt. “It isn’t my fault I inherited Bellatrix’s madness. Who knew it was genetic.”

“The Black Madness has been known for generations. Be thankful it wasn’t Azkaban madness.” Raphael told him. “Who knows what would have happened if you had inherited that one too. I am just thankful Lucifer managed to isolate and remove all of Snape’s issues and left all of his skill.”

“Good thing to or Lucifer would have killed you quicker than the Master kills muggles.” Michael said as he moved towards the door. “I will get a few hexes for you.”

He ran towards the throne room, a wide grin on his face that promised many people pain. He could not wait. There was killing to be done. Raphael sighed as the door clicked shut.

“So Lucifer you have a Seraphim Jewel to play with and the control it gives to make you once again a player in this game.”

“To reach the end of this game, I must be a player Raphael. I am the piece that will topple the White King.” Lucifer’s voice echoed within the room. “Michael has yet to leave the realms of teenage issues behind mentally. His last mission proves it. However, I do think he will be of that mind set for the rest of his life. The last male Black does have the same issue, though he has grown up in recent years. How close are the others?”

Raphael pulled back a curtain. Behind it was a wall of crystal slabs each one full of information.

“Uriel is the closest to awakening. Unlike Gabriel or Michael or me, his gifts are having a hard time accepting him.” Raphael answered. “The others are still developing their magic core fully. I estimate around Christmas they shall all be awake and functioning.”

“Good. I shall let you prepare your battle station young one. Michael and Bella are going out to play and someone will end up hurt.”

“Oh hell.” Raphael moaned.

A light laughter echoed around him as he began to get his medical supplies together. A blood crazed Michael could sometimes forget friend from foe.

**~Ω~**

Lucifer held the fragmented jewel above his palm, the pieces dancing slowly as he watched. A Seraphim Jewel and he had it in his hands. It was perfect, except for the obvious issue that it was shattered. A deep red colour that looked almost black in the silver light from the moon above.  He could tell more than Michael could, his magic far more agreeable to the jewel then the assassins. Lucifer frowned; he wasn’t going to let Michael get away with the sociopath comment. He had to be hidden or idiot Death Eaters would try to kill him and moronic Light suffers would try to rescue him. They really were insufferable.

The wards battled for attention in the back of his mind but he ignored them for the moment. It was easier with the jewel close by; it gave him more control which allowed him to fully come back to himself for the first time in a year. It was a blessing to be clear headed again, to be able to truly appreciate the room in which he was hidden. The darkness was home, the moonlight was soft and relaxing.

His eyes turned blue as he scanned the magic on the jewel. What he could not understand was why its’ creator had shattered it soon after he had finished. There was only one magic signature and it followed the cuts that made the faces of the gem. He could not understand and it bugged him. The jewel though, as untouched as it was, could help him and he wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass him by. But he would have to wait until his master gave him permission and he wasn’t sure if he would. 

Lucifer tilted his head, “What to do, what to do? I cannot be broken in my mind for much longer. It will cause issues later down the game. Master needs me to be fully functioning and useful, not brain dead.”   
He sat back on his throne, “Of course, I could already be mad and having a convocation to myself about nothing important.”

He let his hand fall, the shards floating at his eye level. The wards pulled him under again suddenly and he pushed the stone to the back of his mind. His master had a raid planned tonight and he had to monitor the Death Eaters and make sure they got back to Raphael. He flicked through the wards, watching everything.

Michael was able to go with them it seemed. Well that meant the survival rate of the opposite side just went down. With Bellatrix and Michael in a raid together it tended to end up a blood bath. He watched as the Master sent them on their way and come down, the wards bending to the will of their master.

“Little Lucifer. Tell me what you know.” His master commanded as he was picked up. Lucifer let him man handle him as normal, resting against his master calmly.

“A blood bath seems to be likely my Lord. I doubt we will have causalities this night.” Lucifer answered promptly and quickly, his voice calm and steady.

Voldemort hummed and ran a hand though his hair. Lucifer closed his eyes at the touch. Suddenly the hand became a fist, his hair pulled sharply back. His green eyes met with his masters red one.

“You are lucid.” Voldemort said

“The Jewel has allowed me some control Master. If it was to be fixed I would gain full control over the wards. I would not have to fight them constantly for dominance.” He said his voice still without emotions. “I would be of use again.”

The hand relaxed in his hair, though he did not move his head from where it had been placed.

“You remember what you said the day you bowed down to me my little Lucifer?” Voldemort asked.

“I am your weapon until the end of time. You shall wield me however you wish, whenever you wish. I will not fight back or object. I live to serve you, my Master.” Lucifer answered honestly, looking onto the man’s blood red eyes.

Voldemort smiled at him. “Good boy. I am glad you are back among the land of the living again. Our estimate of a year was correct. The Jewel shall be fixed and you shall be your brilliant self again. But you shall not leave this room, or your bed room. The wards still need to be monitored and you will still lose yourself from time to time. You are safer here.”

“Yes Master.” Lucifer answered. “How shall the Jewel be fixed? Shall I attempt it?”

“If you can. At any rate, the Jewel shall remain here with you, where no one else can reach it or you.” Voldemort placed a hand back on Lucifer’s head and pushed him down to his shoulder again. “Now tell me what happens elsewhere.”

“The raid is going well. By sending Michael I can watch though his eyes. He is staying close to Bellatrix my Lord, they have both entered blood craze. Soon the Order shall join the battle as they will respond quicker than the Ministry, though the Order shall receive the information last.” Lucifer’s eyes flashed gold as he plunged into the wards. The information came quicker and faster to him, there was no excess tugging of his mind from the other wards and they were bowing to his control.

“Dumbledore is in his office, reading a book on Charms. His friend Nicolas Flamel suggested it. It is dull, the writer is dead and the spells are slow. But there are a few hidden gems that Dumbledore seems keen to practice. Black is in the castle and the Weasley’s are of no consequence this night. Gabriel is plotting. He feels useless and wishes to leave. Though he knows he cannot.”

“What else is going on in the world my little one?” Voldemort whispered in his ear.

Lucifer shifted the wards in his mind, scanning though the quickly. One took his notice.

“Oh my master, the Unspeakables are attempting to make a golem just like ours. They will make no head way as they think we made them the same way as the clay kind. They are making good enough golems that work like normal humans, but they are not to the same level as Gabriel.” Lucifer glanced up at Voldemort, a small smile on his face. “It enrages them master that they keep failing.”

Voldemort chuckled at the look on Lucifer’s face. “You out smarted the Department of Mysteries little one, the Jewel should prove easy for you.”

“The Jewel will be my hardest task. It is brilliant. Every face, every cut has to be matched to the other.” Lucifer lifted his hand and the shards that had been hovering behind the throne came to float above his palm again. “That is the easy bit. Its’ maker cast a magic net over the jewel and its shattering has warped it. I must make the net accept me if I am to fix it.”

“Sounds difficult,” Voldemort said as he looked at the floating shards. “How long do you think it will take?”

“I cannot guess. It depends on magic as always. But anywhere between a month to a year. Any longer and I will create one myself.” Lucifer whispered, his eyes fading into gold. “The Order has been told. Dumbledore is running from his office. He expects you there. The carnage indicates your presence at any least. Fifteen houses are burning, seven are destroyed completely and the muggles are been killed one by one. Bellatrix is dancing in the blood, Michael is laughing as he slaughters them. The rest of the Death Eaters are joining in, though avoiding them two. Oh the Order has arrived. Bella and Michael are teaming up, killing someone. Lucius will give the order to retreat soon; he knows they will be out numbered. Dumbledore has joined the fray. Michael is facing him. He is attacking...”

_21 st August 1997_

_Muggle Village_

Michael laughed as he watched his DNA provider dance in the blood of the muggles they had just killed. The smell of smoke and the cackle of the fire added to the adrenaline that was shooting though his veins. He lived for this; it was a drug to him. Malfoy was lent against a tree, been his normal high and mighty self. He hoped Chamuel was better. The world couldn’t handle another Malfoy; the two already in it stretched it. A pop behind him made him turn around.

“Bella darling, the Order has arrived.” Michael laughed. “Always quicker than the Ministry this lot. Makes you wonder just how the Wizarding world functions with the Ministry in charge.”

Bellatrix laughed. “The Order wants to play do they? Let’s play.”

Michael grinned and threw a spell at the Order. Bella fell in place at his back as the Order attacked them. Both loved it, the blood pounded in their ears, their hearts skipping beats when a spell came to close for comfort. They took down one Order member together, his eyes glazing over as his heart stopped. Bella laughed.

Michael became even more blood thirsty. “Dumbledore has arrived,” he told Bella. “I am going to play, I won’t get another chance.”

“Be careful and bring me a souvenir.” Bella called as she ran off. Michael grinned at Dumbledore.

“So you’re the one Gabriel turned traitor for. I expected someone taller.” Michael said as he picked his way through the muggle corpses. “No really, I expected someone taller and younger.”

Dumbledore zoned in on the information provided. “You know Gabriel? Who are you?”

“I am Michael.” Michael bowed to him, “He didn’t tell you about his baby cousin? That is naughty of him. Is he ashamed of us do you think.”

“You are related?” Dumbledore frowned in confusion.

Michael nodded, looking like an excited five year old. “Oh yes. Lucifer made us both you see. Made all of us in fact. Well apparently. I have never seen him. Only Gabriel has ever seen him.”

“Harry made you?” Dumbledore stumbled back slightly.

“Who? There was no Harry helper. Master helped, they worked together you know.” Michael said as he began to circle slightly, his red eyes blazing. “But enough of my family tree. I am here to challenge you Bumblebee.” He looked right into Dumbledore’s eyes. “Please make it fun.”

Michael threw a killing curse at him. Dumbledore dodged. A sickly yellow curse fired at him, and Dumbledore had to drop to the ground. Michael sighed.

“Come now. You are the all powerful Albus Dumbledore. He-who-can-do-no-wrong. You and the Master match. Now, fire back or I will kill you.”

A spell flew from Dumbledore’s wand and Michael ducked. “Atta boy, now show me what you can do.”

For the next ten minutes they traded spells backwards and forwards, neither gaining the upper hand. Then a shout went up as the Aurors arrived and the Death Eaters began to retreat. Michael ignored the order, and was quickly surrounded.

“You are surrounded. Drop your wand.” Dumbledore ordered him.

“I have fought my way out of bigger messes and muggles have guns, they do much more damage.” Michael answered as he threw the killing curse at the crowd.

“Drop your wand!” Dumbledore’s voice thundered.

Michael laughed. “People obey you so quickly that when someone says no you lose your temper. Oh you’re amusing. But I will have to decline that offer.” Michael ducked three curses that were aimed at him.

Dumbledore snarled in anger and a bright blue curse left his wand.  Michael recognized it and felt like cursing while laughing; it was a dark curse that made all the organs fail at once. It was a painful way to die. It was mere seconds away from him and he closed his eyes. The hit never came. When he opened his eyes he felt like falling over in relief, his knees weak.

“Bloody hell.” He said breathlessly.

“Enough,” Lucifer’s said bobbing slightly with each wing beat. They were as black as night and as long as three people. They were glowing blue as they absorbed the curse. “You were ordered back Michael. Go.”

Michael ducked his head, “Sorry Lucifer.”

“You are grounded. Now go before I confine you to your room.”

Michael vanished. Dumbledore looked at Lucifer in disbelief, as was everyone else.

Lucifer floated up slightly and turned to face his old mentor.

“I apologise of him. He is still in his teenage years mentally, for all he is my second made.” Lucifer bowed slightly to Dumbledore. “He and Bella share the blood craze I am afraid. There is just no reasoning with him once he enters it.”

“Harry,” Dumbledore said.

Lucifer grinned, “I have already explained that Albus.” He looked around. “Good Evening gentlemen.”

He vanished, leaving no trace that he had been there. Dumbledore lowered his wand and looked at the damage around the village. As he did one question came to mind.

“Just how many golems are there?”


	5. Mr Alfarero

** Chapter Five- Mr Alfarero **

_August 22 nd 1997_

_Headmasters Office, Hogwarts_

“Just how many golems are there?” Dumbledore demanded.

Gabriel blinked in confusion, “excuse me?”

“How many golems are there?” Dumbledore said slowly, his temper bubbling under the surface. He had been made a fool of by Harry, who had all but admitted he was on Voldemort’s side. He had been seen casting a class three dark curse and as a result had to use his power as Chief Warlock to keep out of prison. He had spent much of the night cleaning up the mess left behind, not that there had been many muggles left alive for the clean-up crews to make a good enough lie. They had told muggle police that a mad man had escaped from one of the prisons that held the criminally insane; Dumbledore couldn’t remember which one had been named. Apparently the mad man had gone into every house and killed everyone he could find, butchering countless people and dragging they bodies out into the street. As cover ups went, this one was flimsy, but they had no other option. In short, Dumbledore was not in the mood to play cat and mouse with Gabriel.

“Why the sudden interest? I could be the only one you know.” Gabriel said a smirk drifting across his face.

It was Black who answered his question, having been one of the order members who had gone with Dumbledore when the ministry had sent out an alarm.

“There was a raid last night. A muggle village was nearly eradicated. There was a Death Eater there who went by the name Michael who said you were his cousin.”

Gabriel dropped his head into his hand, “I should have seen that coming, really, I should have.” He sighed and looked through his figures at Dumbledore, who was staring at him intently. Gabriel sighed.

“If you survived Michael then you are one of the lucky few. He tends to kill anyone who annoys him be it wizard or muggle.”

“Can you tell us about him?” Dumbledore asked sounding like a kindly grandfather. Gabriel frowned. On one hand he had to give information over to Dumbledore for his masters plan to work, on the other, he didn’t want the Light side to figure out too many skills that all the golems had. In the end, he realized he had to give the information; it was the only way that Dumbledore would trust him.

“Michael is, for lack of a better word for it, an assassin. He is the one the Master would send out if he wanted something stolen secretly, or someone killed as an example or someone butchered for no point other than amusement.” Gabriel started to say slowly, as if he was unwilling or scared to give the information to Dumbledore. “He tends to partner with Miss Bella if they are on raids, as she is his mother in a sense and they have been training together since he woke up.”

Dumbledore lent forward, “Bella is his mother?”

Gabriel nodded. “Just like Lucifer is my brother. I can’t explain any better than that as I do not know how it is true, only that it is. He was made only a few weeks after me, but we were kept apart not meeting until a few months ago.”

Sirius looked confused while Dumbledore looked thoughtful. “Why would you two be kept apart?” Sirius asked.

“I had Lucifer. Michael had Raphael, we did not need one another while we were growing up and though Michael looks older he has the mind of a teenager.” Gabriel said calmly. “There is only a week separating Michael and Raphael so they are close. As to how many of us there are, I cannot tell you until they awaken as they are not alive until then. Potentially there are at least seven of us. I know my master favours that number.”

“He made seven of you all? Why would Voldemort do such a thing?” Sirius asked his face whiter than a ghost.

Gabriel nodded, a strand of hair coming loos from the tie he had it in to fall about his face. He moved it away; a movement that showed it was an instinctive reaction. “As far as I know there are seven of us. I may be wrong and Lucifer made more before he vanished. I do not know.”

“Harry is missing?” Dumbledore asked a faint spark of hope building inside him.

“He vanished about a year ago. For his protection he said it was. Only our magic stay connected now. So I don’t know how many there are as he could have made more.”

“More he could have made? I thought Voldemort made the golems, is that not so?” Dumbledore asked.

“No, Lucifer made us. Master works with him to stable the flow of magical energy and to make sure that Lucifer is protected while he is weak. My brother kept saying the Master was like a nurse at the side of a surgeon.” Gabriel said though it was clear he had no idea what a surgeon was. “Lucifer’s level of intelligence is greater than the Master’s; he even said so when I asked. I was younger then of course, around six mentally and braver.”

Dumbledore lent back with a resigned sigh. “What can you tell me about Michael then, since it seems we will run into him more often than not?”

“I know I left my master and I know you need this information but I cannot betray Lucifer like this. He loves each and every one of his creations, he looks after us. He is going to be so ashamed of me for telling you what I have.” Gabriel looked down at his lap while ignoring the sound of Lucifer laughing inside his mind.

“I know you do not want to betray him, but I am afraid you must. People’s lives will depend on the information you can give. You will be doing the right thing.” Dumbledore lent forward again. “We might be able to save Michael with the information you provide us.”

“Oh he is good. I had forgotten how manipulative he used to be.” Lucifer said inside Gabriel’s mind. “Of course he believes everything he says, which makes him less batty then the people who follow him blindly I guess. Hold out for now though. You have shared enough for today.”

Gabriel looked at Dumbledore imploringly, “I can’t tell you. I just can’t.”

“Very well my boy. We will talk more at another time.” 

Gabriel stood up, “Erm Professor? How did you escape Michael?”

“Your brother came between us after.” Dumbledore told him. Gabriel’s eyes went wide.

“You saw him? How did he look?” Gabriel looked so innocent that Dumbledore could not resist.

“He was the same size as you with large black wings. Like he looks in your mindscape I would imagine.” Dumbledore told him honestly.

“He had wings?” Gabriel asked, his nose scrunching up slightly. “Then you saw just an illusion. He cannot leave without the Master been there. There must have been a shield around Michael that projected Lucifer’s image. I told you he was overprotective of us. Anyway, goodbye sir.”

 Dumbledore watched as Gabriel walked out of the office, Sirius going with him. Snape came from a hidden spy room and sat down. They sat in silence for a little while, making sure that Sirius and the Golem were not nearby. Finally they began talking.

“What do you think Severus?” Dumbledore asked his spy.

“He is scared and if what he says is true the Potter has become more powerful.” Severus lent forward and took a cup of tea.

“I was afraid of that.” Dumbledore said with a sigh as he reached for a lemon drop. “Where did Harry get this intelligence from though?”

Snape snorted, “How did he create a golem that magically registers as Bella’s child and has he created more using the same means?”

Dumbledore frowned. “What do you mean Severus?”

“Was it willing or did Mr Potter collect the required blood another way?” Snape asked. “And how many more Death Eaters have contributed to the Golems?”

“Oh my, I see your point. You think there may be one that is of your blood line.” Dumbledore said.

“Indeed. Michael looks very similar to Bellatrix. There is no mistaking the Black blood in him.” Snape told the headmaster. “It also seems that Michael has been in Russia and until last night was only known by most of the inner circle members. He was rumoured to have existed but there was no solid proof before.”

“Have you met this Raphael?” Dumbledore asked.

“No but he is the new healer. The Dark Lord has been going to him for the potions that are needed instead of me. I find myself worried despite the fact it is a relief that I no longer have make the Dark Lords potions as well as my duties here.”

“It is worrying. You have been summoned less and less Severus. I fear Harry may have discovered where your loyalties are.”

“How could he have done so? If Voldemort cannot get past my shields then Mr Potter most certainly cannot.” Snape said with a sneer.

“Do not underestimate Harry Severus. If he is as powerful as the Golem says he is then we would be fools to count him out of anything. I saw Harry in the Golems mind, which is far more shielded then either of us can manage. He is angry Severus. I have told no one this but I think he is willingly working with Voldemort, though clearly Voldemort doesn’t trust him or anyone else.”  
Snape looked broodingly at his tea. “If Potter is a willing part of this then we have very little chance of winning this war and if Potter made the Golems, we have no one who can match him.”

“You are right and I don’t know how I am going to fix this.” Dumbledore seemed to age before Snape’s eyes. It seemed that finding out that Potter was now working for the Dark Lord was crippling the man.

“We will get him back Albus.” Snape put a hand on his mentors shoulder before standing up and leaving. He had potions to make. 

Gabriel walked away from Dumbledore’s office feeling a mixture of emotions, the main one been anger. He had let himself hope, like a stupid child, that Lucifer was back only to have it ripped away by the realization that it was an illusion. He was angry at himself for hoping in the first place. The Master was never going to allow his brother to be free from the exile he had placed him in, even if Lucifer was unable to protect himself. He knew if Lucifer was to be safe he had to remain hidden but he missed his brother so much. The mind connection helped but it was a poor substitute.

“You know I am working on making myself lucid again little one.” Lucifer’s voice said softly in his mind. “I am not going to be hidden forever. I will play a part in the final battle.”

“I know, I just miss you.” Gabriel thought back.

He felt Lucifer smile, “Sometimes I forget you are just a year old Gabriel. In most aspects you are an adult. But in others you remain a child. I am glad really; it would be a pity if we were both jaded.”

“I guess.”

“Just be calm and patient. It will turn out right in the end.” Lucifer turned his attention towards the office Gabriel had just left, wanting to watch the meeting between Snape and Dumbledore.

_August 25 th 1997_

_London, Diagon Alley_

Gabriel looked around the Alley with a mixture of curiosity and hate. He had been informed by the headmaster that he was going to be a student and that he had to buy his school supplies. That was not what had him upset the most. It was the fact that he had to go with the other children of the order, who kept looking at him as if he was going to attack them any second now. It agitated him to be treated like a monster by the people who were meant to be trying to gain his trust. They were children pretending to be adults. It was as if they thought that been seventeen bestowed great wisdom on them that made them invincible. Gabriel snorted slightly, he looked fifteen and he was more of an adult then they were. Then again, he had been programed to be an adult mentally, despite what Lucifer said about him been a child still.

He felt Black hover behind him, his constant presence increased by the fact that he was not trusted to be outside the wards. Dumbledore had laid it on thick, saying that they were trusting him not to run away so they weren’t going to use magic to bind him to his keeper. It didn’t change the fact he had six tracking charms on him. They felt like bits of paper glued to his skin with honey, itchy and sticky. They just proved how trusted he was.

Gabriel looked around as they waited for the last few people come through the floo network. Diagon was nearly empty and the people who were there were rushing as they went from shop to shop. They reminded Gabriel of scared rabbit’s with one eye always to the sky just in case the hawk is about. They were the prey and he was one of the hunters. Merlin he missed his training room, missed the duels with the outer circle. Gabriel sighed. He wasn’t as blood thirst as Michael but he still liked the thrill of raids and battles.

“Bloody rat,” he snarled under his breath. Sirius looked at him oddly before dismissing what he said. The golem had a habit of talking to himself. Madness seemed to be contagious on the dark side and he shuddered to think just how Harry would be now. That sweet innocence his god son used to have would have been taken from him. He turned back to Mr Weasley as they waited for Tonks to fall though the floo network.

Gabriel barely listened to the others as they made their way to Gringotts, his attention of the people who were passing them by. He counted fourteen outer circle and three inner circle Death Eaters by the time he made it to the steps of the bank. He grinned at their well hidden shocked faces. He had cast an illusion on himself that made it appear as if he was shackled to Black though only Death Eaters were able to see the illusion. It would create some interesting rumours. Death Eaters, for all that they were murders, were gossipers. 

As they entered Gringotts, Sirius pulled him aside.

“I will be paying for your things, as I doubt you have a vault.”

Gabriel pulled his arm free. “You should not assume things Black.” He walked towards one the goblins and bowed gracefully to it.

“Griphook, my old friend, how are you.” He asked in Gobbledegook.

“Mr Alfarero. You have not been answering our summons so do not old friend me,” Griphook answered in English.

“There is an explanation and it has its beginning in Albus Dumbledore. He has decided it is better for my health if none of my mail can reach me. I am also currently tied into the wards of Hogwarts and cannot leave without express permission and my guard, Mr Black.” Gabriel told the goblin with a pleasant smile on his face. Griphook sneered in Blacks direction.

“I am to take it that the Headmaster has been stopping Gringotts mail for Mr Alfarero?” he demanded, stalking closer to Black. Behind him Gabriel smirked evilly, pleased with himself. Sirius looked at him in shock as his features changed to Harry’s. It made his blood turn to ice to see such a smirk on his godsons face. Looking back at the angry goblin he realised he had to answer.

“Yes,” he stuttered. “It is under the Headmasters protection…”

“Imprisonment,” Gabriel said behind him, badly hiding it in a cough.

Sirius continued like he hadn’t heard him, “from you-know-who.”

Griphook narrowed his eyes. “Mr Alfarero is not an it, he is an important customer of this bank and he will not be leaving this building. I trust him far more then I trust Albus to many names Dumbledore and the Director feels the same. I would also like to point out that Mr Alfarero is over the age of seventeen and it is illegal to put on his person tracking charms, just like you have done so to other members of your group. Now leave, we shall not do business with you.”

The goblin turned around and grabbed onto Gabriel’s arm, dragging him away into the offices. Sirius watched them go feeling useless. With a quick glance to Tonks and Mr Weasley he hurried away, intent on getting to Dumbledore as soon as he could so they could get the golem back. 

**~Ω~**

Gabriel sank into the leather chair he had been offered gratefully.  He had truly missed these simple pleasures. In front of him was a mahogany desk, which had a large tea set on it, the kettle full and streaming. The room was light and welcoming with books on law and finance all along the walls. There was a simple clock ticking away in the corner, the pendulum swinging calmly back and forth. It was peaceful in the office. Here he was truly alone. Lucifer couldn’t access him as well as he could everywhere else. Diagon Alley and Gringotts had powerful wards that would not submit to Lucifer’s will without a fight. It was almost a relief to be without the over powering presence of Lucifer but at the same time it left him feeling valuable and without protection.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Gabriel poured himself a drink and pulled his file onto his lap. Flicking though it he saw what had made the Goblins frightened. The wards on his vault had nearly fallen for a brief moment, meaning he had been close to death at the time as his vaults were tied to his life force. He had not realised just how close to shutting down he had been when he had been captured. Keeping up the shift for longer than a few hours had really pulled on his magical core. He flicked further in and felt a hum of approval. The main Potter Vault had tripled in size under the instructions of Lucifer, who used his brother as a go between. His own wealth had increased as well, with a few well made investments and deals both in the Muggle and Magical worlds. He could look after himself without relying on his brother.

The door opened and Gabriel glanced up at goblin that walked in. Ragnok walked into the room and looked at the young wizard sat in front of his desk.

“You have managed to get yourself into some rather heavy trouble Mr Alfarero. Would you care to explain it?”

Gabriel sighed and closed the file. “As you are no doubt aware, I was captured when I was betrayed by Peter Pettigrew the dirty rat that he is. They thought I was Harry Potter as I had shifted into that shape. I was arrested and very nearly convicted under his name and I would have been is Lucifer had not removed the immunity to truth serum at the right time. I was placed under the care of Albus Dumbledore and I was imprisoned in Hogwarts.”

“Albus Dumbledore claims to be your magical guardian as he was Harry Potters and you are his brother.” Ragnok told Gabriel.

“I am seventeen in the eyes of magic and have no need of a guardian.” Gabriel said as he sat back into the chair.

“Another issue we have to tell you is that the Ministry has tried to claim the Potter vaults stating that Mr Potter has died. As the books have disagreed with the Ministry we will not be handing over the vaults. But this does pose a problem. Mr Potter needs to come to Gringotts to claim his vaults and Lordships before we can further allow transactions. We were hoping you would tell him such.”

“My brother is finally recovering from his illness. I cannot tell you when he will be allowed from his bed rest as I no longer live within the same walls. I will however pass on the message,” Gabriel replied.

“Thank you Mr Alfarero.”

There was a knocking on the door and another goblin came in.

“The Chief Warlock is here sir.”

“Very well thank you Shortsword, send him in.” Ragnok told the other goblin.

“Yes sir.” The door clicked softly behind him. They waited in silence, slowly drinking a cup of tea each. The door opened with a thud and the headmaster walked into the office like he owned it.

The sight of the Director of Gringotts and the golem calmly drinking tea and making small talk was not reinsuring for him. It showed that the golem had more power than it had allowed him to know and that fact it seemed to be friends with the goblins was another low blow as far as the headmaster was concerned. The golem had managed to do in a year what he had been failing to achieve over the last fifty years.

“Good Morning Director.”

Ragnok sneered at Dumbledore, “Mr Dumbledore.”

Dumbledore smiled at him in a grandfatherly manner, “It seems you have something that currently belongs to me.”

Gabriel snorted, “I belong to you Headmaster? How come I saw no forms of ownership transfer? Are you going to collar me and make me your pet?”

“I concur with Mr Alfarero? We saw no forms of ownership transfer either and since Mr Alfarero is classed as a magical creature it is wrong of you to claim him as your slave anyway.”

“I was not aware that it was a creature. I had thought golems couldn’t be classed as anything with functioning sentience as they only follow orders mindlessly.” Dumbledore said, still acting grandfatherly.

Gabriel snorted in amusement, “Yes because I am clearly a clay drone mindlessly following orders.”

“Mr Alfarero is indeed a creature, one that has been engineered to follow orders, but has a free will all of his own. Golem is as close as we can get to in classifying him though he is not a golem. After all, golems cannot have vaults within Gringotts; there are spells that won’t allow it to happen.” Ragnok told the old wizard. Dumbledore felt like a child again. He had not expected to get talked down to by a goblin and now that he had been he found that he did not like it one bit. He had not known about the spells on the vault though it made a lot of sense.

“I am still his guardian,” Dumbledore said only to be denied again.

“That is not true. Mr Alfarero is over the age of seventeen according to magic and therefore is classed as an adult. He has no need of a guardian.” Ragnok smirked at the old wizard. “All you are Dumbledore is a jailer.”

Dumbledore flinched slightly, “I am not a jailer. He is a convicted criminal and as of such he has to remain in my custody.”

“I was never convicted,” Gabriel said softly. “The trial was stopped before the judgement was passed.”

Realisation flooded though Dumbledore. He was right. They never did finish the trail; it had been dismissed out of court. As far as magic was concerned, Gabriel Alfarero was innocent and been held against his will and magic could be very cruel when called upon to avenge an innocent.

“Oh Merlin,”

Gabriel raised his tea cup in a mock salute, “Indeed, Headmaster.”  Without even noticing that the liquid was meant to be hot, Gabriel drank down his tea and placed the cup down.

“As long as you understand what I am and who I am Headmaster, I will not involve the Goblins. You can block all my mail except Gringotts mail from me as the Goblins will not take kindly to that if you believe it will protect me from my Master, you can keep me trapped in your ancient stone castle, you can order me, lie to me, hate me. All I ask is that you respect me enough to know that I am alive and I have real emotions and I am not an it.”

“Very well,” Dumbledore agreed, knowing that if he didn’t he would lose the only real connection to Voldemort and Harry that he had. He could not; he would not lose that connection.

Gabriel stood and bowed to Ragnok. “Once again the Goblins have proven to be my friends. I thank you.”

“Good day Mr Alfarero, make sure you keep in contact this time. I doubt the Headmaster would appreciate a team of Goblins pulling down Hogwarts wards.” Ragnok said jokingly, aiming the teasing at Gabriel but the warning towards Dumbledore. The headmaster understood instantly. Hold him against his will and we will rescue him, destroying all who get in our way.

“Good day Mr Ragnok.” Dumbledore bowed stiffly and walked away. Gabriel grinned shark like at Ragnok before following him out.

Things were looking up.

  **~Ω~**

Lucifer sat staring at the crystal shards trying to work out the best way to remove the magical net. He let his magic wash over the shards once more, the net glowing slightly. Lucifer blinked and upped the magic flow he had going into the net. He laughed breathlessly and let the magic fall.

“It has stretched. The net stretched. It kept the shards together and contained within a smaller area. Pulling them further part would take magic that I don’t have, even if the Master helped. So that only leaves one option.” Lucifer smiled slightly as he began to push the shards together, the magical net getting brighter as it shrank. Soon it became harder to push them together, the shards no longer wanting to be whole once more and so they resisted. Lucifer poured more and more magic into forcing them. The more he pushed, the more they resisted but they could not overcome the combined magic of the net and Lucifer. The pieces slid next to each other and held, Lucifer straining to keep them together.

Breathing hard, he used his other hand to grab the net and pulled. It came free, the magic dissolving now there was nothing to bind itself to. Harry immediately regretted removing the net. The shards pushed against his control, the shards quivered the magic building. Lucifer had enough time to raise a shield before the shards broke free of his magic.

 

Voldemort felt the wards in his little ones room shudder, as if under massive magical strain. The feeling paused for a second before vanishing completely. He then felt the backup wards flare to life; the ones that would one awaken if Lucifer’s life was in peril. Without any thought or care he ran towards his throne room, bumping into Raphael and Michael along the away. Both had felt their creator’s magic flare dangerously before fading away almost completely. Without a word, they followed their master to his throne room and watched in awe as his throne moved away revealing a stair case. All three were shocked when smoke drifted from the opening.

Voldemort hissed a spell to clear the air and ran down the stairs. Michael looked at Raphael before following down. When they came though the arch they looked around shocked. They never expected it to be as beautiful as it was. Pleading brought their attention to the centre of the room.

Voldemort ran towards the silver throne, not caring that some of the room was on fire; the magic was already fixing it. He felt weak when he looked at Lucifer. He had been unable to leave his throne, chained to it as he was. Voldemort felt the magical trace of a shield, the shards that were on the floor in front of Lucifer told him it had been successful. It was only when he saw a few of the larger shards were in Lucifer that he realized it hadn’t worked as well as he had hoped. One had hit him near his left eye, the piece dangerously close to killing him.

 “Wake up little Lucifer, it’s time to wake up,” Voldemort snapped the chain and pulled him free of the twisted mess of silver. “Come on, wake up.”

Raphael rushed forward, his wand already glowing green. “My lord, where is his crystal. Its magic will help stabilize him. Right now he needs it.”

Voldemort picked Lucifer up and rushed to the back of the room. The crystals had been necessary when they had realized the golems that had yet to wake up needed Lucifer’s magic to keep them going. Even the ones that were awake needed a connection to the magic every now and then. Each crystal bed was connected to Lucifer’s and so magic built up within the connections and it was that magic which was going to keep Lucifer alive now.

The vines parted and both Michael and Raphael were washed in familiar magic. The room was saturated in Lucifer’s magic, the focus the blue crystal bed in the centre. There was an angry feel to the magic as Voldemort set Lucifer down. It did not like the fact that its master had been hurt.

“Michael, go back to my room, get my potions kit. I am going to have to set up shop in here. He will need almost constant attention. Master, can you go with him please, the magic is volatile right now and Michael will need help brining everything.”

Voldemort glared down at his healer when he too felt the magic pulsing hatefully around him. He grabbed Michael and left in a hurry, knowing that Raphael would be alright.

Raphael started firing spells at Lucifer, trying to fix many things at once. He had a battle on his hands if he was going to keep Lucifer alive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please Review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
